


Bonds

by Aryagraceling



Series: Catharsis [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonding, Cock Warming, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Izumo needs a hug, Multi, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Every ninja needs a cuddle pile.





	Bonds

Kotetsu knew from the second Izumo’s forehead settled between his shoulder blades that morning that the other man would have a day. It wouldn’t be a good day. It might be a bad day, might be a neutral day, but the sigh Izumo let out as he hugged Kotetsu clearly said ‘not good’ to the unasked question of ‘how are you feeling.’

“Take your meds?” Kotetsu asked, and Izumo nodded silently into his back. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Got to bed at seven,” Izumo said.

“But did you sleep?”

“...not for long. I was having bad dreams,” Izumo said. “Up on and off all fucking night.”

Kotetsu turned and pulled him against his chest. “Anything I can do?”

“I miss Genma.”

Kotetsu combed fingers through the hair sticking out from under Izumo’s hitai-ate before kissing his forehead. “I miss him too. He should be home soon, hon.”

Izumo groaned. “I don’t want to go to work. Don’t want to deal with people.”

“I can offer food in exchange for your services,” Kotetsu said. “Pick up ramen on the way home or something, okay?”

“Can you bring ice cream too?” Izumo let him go to press a kiss to his jaw, lips lingering before he trudged to the door. “Pick whatever you want. I’m probably going to come home and pass out. I don’t have the energy for anything else.”

“Can do.” Kotetsu pushed him out the door before locking it behind them and walking him down the steps. Izumo’s cheek lifted slightly against his at one last ‘I love you’ before he walked away toward the mission desk. Gate duty was on Kotetsu’s list for the day, and he settled in for a long day as rain began to fall. 

Izumo was probably having a more  _ interesting  _ day, he mused, even though he probably wasn’t having any fun. Izumo in the middle of an episode was not Izumo at his best, but both Kotetsu and Genma had promised--in sickness and in health. Even when that meant long nights by themselves and forcing him to take care of himself.

A few hours after he started, he was shocked to see Genma limping back with Kakashi on his arm. Nearly a week earlier than they were supposed to be back, and Genma had nothing but a smile for him when he rushed over. “You’re home,” Kotetsu said, hands roaming Genma’s back in search of hidden wounds.

“I’m fine,” Genma said, slumping against him. “Just exhausted. I need to get home, okay? How’s Izumo?”

“Not great,” Kotetsu admitted. “I think he’ll be better now that you’re back, though. Go home. Sleep. Rest. We’ll talk tonight, okay?”

“I’ll probably see him at lunch,” Genma said as Kakashi tugged him away. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kotetsu said as he waved them away. The downward curve of Genma’s shoulders spoke volumes as he and Kakashi walked down the street. 

Genma hadn’t been home for almost two weeks, and those were his worst missions. So many times Genma came back with nothing on his lips but the fact he was sorry they had to love him. The rest he didn’t speak at all, choosing to cry quietly into a pillow on the futon when he thought they were both asleep.

Genma was the reason they hadn’t advanced further than the desk. 

All day, he wondered what sort of baggage Genma was bringing home this time. It was not a glamorous life, when both husbands were down and out at once, but Kotetsu would do what he could. Fortunately, his replacement showed up a little early and told him to go. His first stop was Ichiraku, the second for Izumo’s ice cream request, and the third was home.

Genma wasn’t even out of uniform while he snored on the futon, and still Kotetsu’s heart soared. It didn’t matter it had already been nearly fourteen years for the pair--walking in to the sight of Genma home never failed to make Kotetsu happy. Especially when Genma roused himself with a groan, hair flopping over his squinting eyes. “Wha’s takin’ so long? Want my hug.”

“Hey, baby.” Kotetsu put away the food before laying down next to him and pressing a kiss to his lips, Genma’s head barely lifting from the mattress. “Missed you. Need help getting to bed?”   
“Mhmm,” Genma hummed as he tossed an arm over Kotetsu’s lap in an exhausted mockery of a hug. “Was gonna stay here. Apparently Izu found me passed out on the floor and moved me. He’s not doing so good.”

“It’s a bad day.” Kotetsu untied Genma’s hitai-ate and tossed it to the floor, wincing when his other hand found the tip of the senbon Genma hadn’t put away. “Gen, how many times have I told you?”

Genma gestured to the arm of the couch. “Had it there.”

“We’ve got cups for a reason,” Kotetsu murmured, eyes roaming Genma’s face as he brushed his hair back. “Please use any of the seventeen next time.” Genma simply groaned and planted his face back into the pillows. “I’m going to go find Izumo, see if he’s done yet. Ramen’s on the counter if you want to get started on it.”

“Deal,” Genma said to the mattress before sending Kotetsu a thumbs up.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes and with a quiet smile, transported to the mission desk. “I’ve got half an hour yet,” Izumo whispered, pen bleeding onto an irritated genin’s report when Kotetsu asked. “I need to finish.”

“That’s the third report you’ve ruined,” Iruka said from the next chair. “And I’m pretty sure the circles around your eyes are darker than midnight. Go.”

“You sure?” Izumo asked.

“Let’s go, Izu,” Kotetsu said. “Gen’s home, remember? We can spend the night with him.”

Izumo looked to Iruka one last time before nodding and standing. “Are we walking?”

“I think straight home would be best,” Kotetsu said. “You’re exhausted.” Izumo nodded again before transporting out, and Kotetsu followed to the sight of him falling onto the futon next to Genma. He traced the tokujo’s face with his knuckles before pressing their foreheads together and mumbling he loved him. “You two want the blankets from the bed?”

“Please. I’ll take care of him,” Izumo said. He touched Genma’s face again before unzipping his flak jacket and stripping his mission blacks. Genma let his body be moved, eyes trailing Kotetsu’s movements when the chunin was in eyesight. 

“Ko, there’s a man trying to undress me, come save me,” he called, and Kotetsu heard a small snort before Izumo called Genma a little shit. “And he’s being rude.”

“I think it’s rude of you two to get naked without me,” Kotetsu said, dropping the blankets on their tangled bodies before retrieving the ramen. “Put on a movie or something, I don’t care what you want to watch.”

“Not being picky tonight?” Izumo asked.

“I’m happy you’re both home and safe,” Kotetsu said as he handed a bowl to each of them. “You should both eat and go to sleep.”

Izumo laid his head on Kotetsu’s shoulder with a sigh as he turned the tv on to cartoons. “Not sure I feel well enough to sleep.”

“Need some skin?” Izumo nodded, and Kotetsu laid his head over Izumo’s while Genma put a hand on the youngest man’s leg. “Sex?”   
“Dunno.”

“I’m not feeling up for sex,” Genma said. “That’s all you two. But I volunteer to watch.”

“Izumo?” Kotetsu asked.

“I’ll think about it,” Izumo said around a yawn. “For now, this is okay. I’ll figure it out as we eat.” They continued in silence, the odd snort escaping each at the antics onscreen. “‘m done,” he said when he drained his bowl. “Give me your garbage.” Genma curled protectively around his, hoarding the few remaining noodles like they were his last meal. “Not you then.” Izumo went for a kiss instead, and Genma smiled.

“No kiss for me?” Kotetsu asked, and Genma laid his head in Kotetsu’s lap, dragging his face down while Izumo dumped the trash. “Thank you,” Kotetsu said against his senbon-ripped lips. “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby.” Genma set his bowl down just as Izumo came back, earning an irritated hiss. “Sorry, hon.”

“I require love as payment for picking up after you guys,” Izumo said when he settled between them. “Hug.” He held out his arms, and Genma crawled into his lap to nose into his neck before a quick kiss. “Missed you so much, Genma.”

“Lay down,” Kotetsu said, pulling the blankets around their shoulders. “Izumo, you in the middle.”

“Sandwich me.”

Genma chuckled into Izumo’s neck as they fell into place. “Don’t compare yourself to food, I might have to eat you,” he said. “Then where would we be without our filling?”

Izumo turned back toward Kotetsu and pressed their noses together, smiling softly when Kotetsu sought out his lips. “So very sad, am I right?”   
“Correct,” Kotetsu murmured. He shimmied out of his clothes and tangled all of their legs together in some monstrous form of knot. Genma’s fingers trailed over Izumo’s hip as they both kissed opposite sides of his neck. “We wouldn’t have a fucking beautiful piece of you between us at night.”

“Genma, I think he’s trying to seduce me,” Izumo said, blush rising in his cheeks.

“Well, I think--” Genma yawned before settling below Izumo’s chin-- “you should let yourself be seduced. I want to see you two.” He trailed his lips over Izumo’s chest and Kotetsu hummed at the shiver it drew out. “Is it working?”   
“Might be,” Izumo said. Kotetsu’s hand slid over the top of his thigh while he pulled Genma’s hand toward his half-erect cock. “You know it’s hard for me on my meds.”

“Nothing you don’t want, baby,” Kotetsu assured,and Genma nodded.

“We want you happy. How do you want tonight to go?” Izumo flushed brighter and pulled the blanket tighter around his face, mumbling something into the fabric. “Can’t hear you,” Genma said softly as he tugged it away. “Can’t help if we can’t hear.” 

“Mmph,” Izumo grumbled. “Gimme that back.” He snatched the blanket and snuggled backwards into Kotetsu’s chest. “Said I want Ko to use me as a sleeve. Want him just...inside of me while we all lay here. ‘s that okay?” He craned his head back, hair flopping over his eyes as he looked to Kotetsu. “Okay?”

“Perfect, hon,” Kotetsu said. 

Izumo laced his fingers with Genma’s and felt back for Kotetsu’s hand. “Think there’s lube in the end table,” he said. “Pretty sure that’s where I quick stashed it when Iruka came in the other day.”

“Wounded,” Genma said, hand thudding over his heart as he let out a melodramatic sigh. “Having other men in the house without me. I fear I may not survive.”

“I’m pretty sure he thought it was his house,” Kotetsu snickered. “He wasn’t exactly all with it.”

“Ko,” Izumo said with an irritated wave. “My ass is waiting.”

Genma tugged him closer as Kotetsu retrieved the bottle and knelt above them, watching as Genma kissed up Izumo’s shoulder. “In a minute, baby,” the tokujo said. “Give him time.”

“Hold me,” Izumo instructed Genma. “Hands.” Genma opened his fingers and Izumo laced them together, resting their hands in the hollow between their hips. “Thank you.”

Kotetsu settled behind Izumo and put a hand over theirs while he inhaled by the back of Izumo’s neck. “Love you, Izu,” he murmured. “Ready?” Izumo nodded, and Kotetsu clicked open the bottle to warm a bit in his hands before pressing a gentle finger into his husband. “Good,” he soothed when Izumo whined a bit. “Open your legs a little more, okay?”   
“Want some help?” Genma asked him.

“Please,” Izumo said as he tilted a leg up. Genma sighed into the planes of his chest as he reached down to coat a slim finger, sucking a tiny mark into the skin as he slipped in beside Kotetsu. Izumo let out another soft noise at the sensation, wiggling his hips back when Kotetsu began to move. “I don’t want fingers, Ko,” he said. “Put your cock in me.”

Kotetsu and Genma made eye contact before Genma slid out and tugged Izumo close. He splayed a hand over the younger man’s ass, spreading it as Kotetsu paused at the slightly resistant rim. “Hang on a second,” Genma said. He propped himself up on an elbow and stared down the length of Izumo’s trembling back before nodding. “Just wanted to see.”

“Remember our first night here?” Izumo asked. His fingers flexed on Genma’s arm as Kotetsu pushed forward, rocking in slowly until he was fully seated. “Just, ah--after New Year’s?” He nibbled Genma’s bottom lip while the tokujo trailed fingers over his cock. “You--” he reached back over his shoulder to slide a hand through Kotetsu’s hair-- “and you, and I...had an absolutely  _ stupid  _ amount of sex for having moved all day.”

“I don’t remember you complaining,” Kotetsu mumbled. He tangled their feet together again, throwing his arm across both sets of hips. “Pretty sure Genma said he was too old for that, though.”

“Never.” Genma tucked his head below Izumo’s chin once more and bit down gently on his collarbone. “I will be old and grey and taking you two like the legend I am.”

“We’ll see,” Kotetsu said, playing with the ends of Genma’s hair. The blanket was beginning to get warm, sinking in as they laughed together. Genma shut his eyes and let out one final chuckle before announcing he was done for the night. Izumo kissed him slowly, lips moving languidly over each other before he tilted Genma’s face toward Kotetsu. “Are you sleeping out here?”

“Carry me to bed later,” Genma said against his lips. “This futon isn’t suited for post-mission relaxation.”

Izumo shifted his hips and kissed Genma’s forehead as Kotetsu ground into him. “Pretty relaxing right now,” he said. “Stay for a while.”

“Mhmm.”

Kotetsu smiled into Izumo’s shoulder. “Mind if I turn the tv off? Love to lay with you in silence, Shiranui Izumo.” Izumo’s pulse jumped under his lips as he nestled into the crook of the younger man’s neck, and Izumo nodded. Kotetsu searched for the remote, nearly pulling out when he found it at the edge of the futon.

“Get back here,” Izumo grumbled as silence reigned once more. “I want my husband.” He tugged Kotetsu’s hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle before tucking both hands to his chest. “You do love me, right? I’m not just some...sad person you feel sorry for?”

“You wouldn’t be here if you thought we didn’t love you, Izu,” Kotetsu whispered. “I know you. You wouldn’t moved on.”

“Haven’t, though.”

“I know.” Kotetsu’s exhale ruffled the hair on Izumo’s neck and he did it again when Izumo squirmed. “You’re here, I’m here, Gen’s here, we’re in  _ our  _ house, and we’re not leaving for anything, baby. I promise. We are family.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
